Episode 136
"Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" ''(覇王龍君臨, Haōryū Kunrin) is the one hundredth-and-thirty sixth episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis Right before Reiji and others, who believe that Yūya’s Dueling will bring peace to the world… Zarc is finally awakened. Zarc proclaims that the feelings of those who believe in Yūya have helped him revive. The Lancers’ battle against Zarc, who uses his overwhelming power to bring despair to all, has begun, with Edo and Sora being the first ones to challenge him! Featured Duel Edo Phoenix and Sora Shiun'in vs. Zarc vs. Edo Phoenix and Sora Shiun'in.]] '''Turn 1: Zarc' Zarc activates "Supreme King Gate Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" (1800/1200), both in Attack Position. Turn 2: Edo Edo activates "Fusion", fusing "Destiny HERO - Drillguy" and "Destiny HERO - Decisionguy" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned, the effect of "Dystopiaguy" activates, letting Edo inflict damage to Zarc equal to the ATK of one of its Fusion Materials. Edo targets "Decisionguy", but the Pendulum Effect of "Zero" reduces any damage to Zarc to 0, and the Pendulum effect of "Infinity" gives Zarc that many LP (4000 → 5600 LP). "Dystopiaguy" attacks a "Darkwurm", but Zarc activates the effect of "Darkwurm", letting him negate an attack once per turn as he controls another "Supreme King" monster. Edo activates "D - Soul Burst", halving the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls and inflicting the lost ATK as damage to all players. He targets "Dystopiaguy" ("Dystopiaguy" 2800 → 1400). The Pendulum Effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" reduce the damage Zarc takes to 0 and increase his LP by the same amount (Zarc 5600 → 7000) (Edo 4000 → 2600). As its ATK or DEF was changed, Edo activates the effect of "Dystopiaguy", letting him destroy a card on the field. He destroys a "Darkwurm". Edo Sets a card. Turn 3: Sora Sora activates "Death-Toy Sanctuary" by sending a card from his hand and two "Death-Toy" monsters from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. He sends "Edge Imp DT Modoki" in his hand and "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and "Death-Toy Scissors Tiger" in his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. While active, "Sanctuary" allows Sora to treat all Fusion Monsters he controls as "Death-Toy" monsters. He then activates "Death-Toy Fusion" to Fusion Summon a "Death-Toy" Monster by banishing its Fusion Materials from his side of the field or his Graveyard. He banishes "DT Modoki", treated as a "Death-Toy" monster by its own effect, "Scissors Bear", and "Scissors Tiger" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Death-Toy Mad Chimera" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Mad Chimera" attacks and destroys "Darkwurm". The Pendulum Effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" reduce the damage to 0 and increase Zarc's LP by the same amount (Zarc 7000 → 8000). Sora Sets a card. Turn 4: Zarc Zarc Pendulum Summons the two copies of "Darkwurm" (1800/1200) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. As a monster was Special Summoned while Edo controls a "Destiny HERO" monster, Edo activates his face-down "D - Hyper Nova", destroying all monsters that were Special Summoned this turn. As a card or effect that would destroy an opponent's monster was activated while he controls a face-up "Death-Toy" monster, Sora activates his set "Death-Toy Mad Parade", destroying all cards on Zarc's field and inflicting 500 damage to him for each monster destroyed. "Zero", "Infinity", and the two "Darkwurms" are destroyed (Zarc 8000 → 6000). As his cards were destroyed, Zarc activates the effect of "Astrograph Magician" in his hand, Special Summoning it (2500/2000) in Attack Position and returning all cards destroyed this turn in the same Zone they were in before they were destroyed. Zarc places "Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) back in his Pendulum Zones and Special Summons the two copies of "Darkwurm". Zarc activates the second effect of "Astrograph Magician", letting him banish "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Deck, Extra Deck, field, and Graveyard to Special Summon "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" from his Extra Deck (4000/4000) in Attack Position. At this point, Shun Kurosaki and Kaito Tenjō join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Shun: 4000 → 2000 LP; Kaito: 4000 → 2000 LP). With them joining the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. As "Zarc" was Summoned, its effect activates, destroying all monsters Sora and Edo control and inflicting damage to them equal to the total ATK of the monsters destroyed, but "Zarc" cannot attack the turn this effect was activated. "Dystopiaguy" and "Mad Chimera" are destroyed (Edo 2600 → 0, Sora 4000 → 0). Turn 5: Shun Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Zarc Edo Phoenix Sora Shiun'in Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3